Sherbet
Sherbet ( シャーベット Shābetto) is an 16-year old mage a part of the guild Paper Planes residing in Timber City, Bosco. She is known for her use of Forest Phoenix Slayer Magic and has become the unofficial local nurse for her quick and cheap herbal remedies. She is a long time member of Paper Planes and is treated like family. Unknown to most, she had an Forest Phoenix Slayer Lacrima implanted inside her when she was a baby. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Relationships Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Magic Forest Phoenix Slayer Magic (森フェニックスの殺害者魔法 Mori Fenikkusu no satsugai-sha mahō): is Sherbet's main type of Magic, made possible by a Lacrima. She mainly uses it for supporting her teammates, but when desperate, she can be seen protecting her friends and herself fiercely. Supplimentry *'Forest Phoenix's Nest' (森フェニックスの巣 Mori Fenikkusu no su): If the soil is fertile enough, Sherbert is able to grow a field of whatever plantlife she desires. **'Feverfew '(ナツシロギク Natsushirogiku): Sherbet grows a field of Feverfew bushes surrounding the area around herself. The Feverfew can be used to treat migranes and headaches. **'Coneflower' (コーンフラワー Kōnfurawā): Sherbet grows a field of Coneflowers surrouding the area around herelf. The Coneflowers can be used to increase the immune system. **'Ginkgo '(イチョウ Ichō): Sherbet grows a field of Ginkgo plants surrounding the area around herelf. The Ginkgo can be used to imrpove blood circulation and brain activity. **'Ginseng' (人参 Ninjin): Sherbet grows a field of Ginseng plants surrounding the area around herelf. The Ginseng, once consumed, can be used as short boosts of energy. **'Grass' (草 Kusa): Sherbet grows a field of Grass surrounding the area around herelf. The grass can entangle victims. **'Floral '(フローラル Furōraru): Sherbet r grows a field of Flowers surrounding the area around herelf. The flowers can be of multiple variety or a single type. Additonally, each flower has a different attrtibute or trait to it. *'Forest Phoenix's Camoflauge' (森フェニックスのCamoflauge Mori Fenikkusu no Camoflauge): Sherber creates layers of various plantlife over themselves to blend in with the scenary. If neccessary, her disguise will behave just like a natural plant such as flowers smelling nice or grass smelling like a rain shower just passed. (This is a testament to her skill.) **'Foilage '(葉 Ha): Sherbet covers herself in leaves, allowing herself to blend into trees. In this disugise, Sherbet is able to fire razor sharp leaves at whomever she pleases. **'Floral' (フローラル Furōraru): Sherbet covers herself in flowers, allowing herself to blend into a field of flowers. Sherbet's flowers can emit an soothing fragrance, sometimes attracting wild animals sor bugs such as bees. **'Bark' (樹皮 Juhi): Sherbet covers herself in tree bark, allowing herself to blend into tree trunks. This disguise is heavy and stiff to move in, therefore, it slows down her movement drastically. **'Grass' (草 Kusa): Sherbet covers herself in grass, allowing herself to blend into grasslands. Sherbet also has the ability to tickle others or give them itchy bumps. **'Vines' (バインズ Bainzu): Sherbet covers herself in vines, allowing herself to blend into the jungle. In this disguise, Sherbet is able to manipulate her vines to her pleasure. *'Forest Phoenix's Roots' (森フェニックスのルーツ Mori Fenikkusu no rūtsu):Sherbet plants roots from their feet into the ground, absorbing the Eternano from the Earth. Once the Eternano in that area is drained, the roots will retract. Eternano cannot be absorbed through the air. It should be noted that her roots are limitied to her feet. This technique can also be considered Forbidden, as it could be used on humans and other things that contain Eternano. *'Forest Phoenix's Song '(森フェニックスの歌 Mori Fenikkusu no uta): Sherbet sings or hums a mysterious tune that accelerates plant growth in the area. For larger plants such as trees or catcus, it takes a longer time for them to reach maturity. This is possible through Eternano traveling through sound waves and combining with the Eternano inside plantlife, causing the plants to expand, therefore, grow. If a flower was giving off an aroma, the aroma would be stronger and the scent would travel farther as well. Offensive *'Forest Phoenix's Grip' (森フェニックスのグリップ Mori Fenikkusu no gurippu): Sherbetshoots dozens of vines from her mouths or other body parts wrapping around the target. Through this proccess, she is able to absorb Enternano. This spell is different from Forest Phoenix's Roots in the sense that Forest Phoenix's Grip vines entangle the target while Roots is mainly planted. *'Forest Phonix's Whip' (森フェニックスの鞭 Mori Fenikkusu no muchi): Sherbet creates a vine and uses it as a whip. By channeling Eternano thorugh the tip, tshe is able to generate enough power to spilt a boulder with a single crack. Trivia *Sherbet has an addiction to Sherbet and Ice Cream. This is how she obtained her name. Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Phoenix Slayer